Secret Central(Season 3)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: It is the third year of teaching for Susie Singleton. A group of college students known as The Far Out Frolics chose her to be their new songwriter. Also, someone gets engaged.
1. Guide

It's Susie's third year at Secret Central. She has now got a second job as a songwriter for a local college band, Far Out Frolics, with their help on stardom.

**New members**

Mildred Meriwether- Madison's younger sister.

Aaron Aubin- Andrew's younger punk-rock brother.

Robert Everly- Earl's younger brother.

Tamika Tolbert- The younger sister of the famous popstar Sweetie Tyrene.

**Episodes**

Have You Heard About The First Fundraiser- It's the first fundraiser of the year and the faculty needs ideas.

Have You Heard About the Agriculture Club- Susie is visiting the agriculture club, who is planning to a pumpkin carving fundraiser for the fall, but needs a way to promote it.

Have You Heard About The Rock Band- Susie and Marty discover a new rock group known as The Far Out Frolics who come to Secret Central for a talk on bands

Have You Heard About The Video contest- Roro and The Teenage Fairytales has entered a contest and now they must do their best to win to go to Rockerfest in Vegas.

Have You Heard About The Blog- Aaron has been coming across a secret blog known as The Smash Secret and needs to figure out who the blogger is.

Have You Heard About The Rival- Pizza Heaven gets a new rival, "Pepperoni Devil" and now a restaurant war is going on?

Have You Heard About The Blackout- A blackout goes around during the sleepover at the community center, now the students must go through

Have You Heard About the Medieval Fair- Susie substitutes for a Medieval fair when Mildred gets mistaken for a beauty pageant contestant.

Have You Heard About the missing hacky sack- Susie has lost her favorite hacky sack. Principal Singleton decided to help his daughter, but can he do it without acting like a five-year-old like he always does.

Have You Heard About Dia De Los Muertos- The Rodriquez's are celebrating Day of The Dead at their home, now Susie must go through the origin of her mother.

Have You Heard About the Band Origins- Members of Far Out Frolics tell the origin story of how they became a band.

Have You Heard About Michael's Parents- After the unexpected death of Bryoni's grandfather, Michael finally reveals the origin of his parents.

Have You Heard About Sherlock Holmes- Susie dreams that she's Sherlock Holmes and Serena is Watson, now they must solve the mystery of The Sheepdogs of Weavers BLVD.

Have You Heard About The Battle of The Bands- Its the Christmas Battle of The Bands between The Far Out Frolics and Roro and The Teenage Fairytales.

Have You Heard About The Internship- Bryoni has begun an internship at a magazine company in Charleston, but is it what she thinks she is?

Have You Heard About the blind girl- Tamika befriends an elementary student who is blind, and figure that her mother could help her overcome her blindness?

Have You Heard About the closeted gay- Jeffery has dropped out of college because he was teased for a little something.

Have You Heard About the Dress Store- Madison's cousin Manfred comes to visit Bronzeleaf to promote the anniversary party of his dress shop, unaware that it's also the anniversary of his marriage.

Have You Heard About Cool Earl- Earl accidentally drank a chemical that makes him cool, now Jeff is lonely and wants his old best friend back.

Have You Heard About the Japanese Culture Club- After receiving a little care package from Headmaster Hamadate, she decided to establish a Japanese Culture Club. Will she lead a new one, or will she stay with her old Have You Heard Club.

Have You Heard About The Soccer Game- It's the biggest soccer game at Secret Central Time, now she must do her best without her relative embarrassing her.

Have You Heard About The Junior Prom- Susie is throwing her junior prom at the same place she had hers, Marty, on the other hand, has something important to handle.

Have You Heard About the Highland Shake- An old 80s dance from Scotland hits big at Secret Central High and won't get out of Magenta's head. Now Monique begs Barbara's help to get Magenta to snap out of the dance craze.

Have You Heard About The Parents- Big Daddy and Mama Meriwether came to visit, revealing that they were old friends of Far Out Frolics lead singer's father.

Have You Heard About the Wrestling Match- Samuel's old wrestling rival has returned and is substituting the SC High wrestling team, now Samuel wants to wrestle too.

Have You Heard About The Barbecue- The Last Day of School Barbecue is going on. Marty is planning an upcoming wedding, who is it for.


	2. Have You Heard About The First Fundraise

Susie was driving in her car with her family. First, she dropped off her niece at her new middle school, then she drove off to Secret Central High. Her dad got out and said, "I don't want to go to school" he growled, "It's so boring."

"Dad" Susie replied, "You're the principal. Plus you have one more year until your suppose to retire."

"Do I have to retire next year?" asked Principal Singleton

"It's Education Policy" Susie explained, "Plus you can always be a substitute teacher for the students. Some of my old Secret Central High teachers did that when I went to college."

"Okay," Principal Singleton replied.

In her homeroom, Susie started going over a few things on what they'll be doing this semester like assignments based on fairytales, ballets, and operas. Susie remembered her mother taking her to the opera presentation of Carmen. It was amazing. She'd even get to see the actress who played Carmen, "Juliana Pagini".

During lunch break, Susie placed up a Have You Heard club sign up sheet. That way, she can get more students to come and talk about their feelings.

The next day. She saw that the previous Have You Heard members have joined and four more has joined the team.

_Mildred Meriwether_

_Aaron Aubin_

_Robert Everly_

_Tamika Tolbert_

Susie remembered Mildred being Madison's younger sister, Aaron as Andrew's punk rock brother, Robert as Earl's younger brother, and Tamika as Sweetie Tyrene's sister. She was thrilled that she has new members.

Thursday came and everyone was looking forward to the falafel, veggie trays and apple juice for everyone.

Mildred flipped her hair as she went through the door. When she turned around, she saw that Aaron was waiting outside. Aaron wasn't so sure that people would like him, because he's destructive, "You are just misunderstood, Aaron" Mildred said, "Come on, you'll do great at Secret Central High"

Later, Robert and Tamika came and were thrilled to be part of the Have You Heard Club. Aaron was annoyed but needed to control his destructive behavior. As they were talking about what's going on in September, Susie heard a knock by the door. It was Principal Singleton. He had something important to talk about, "It's Superintendent Beringer" said Principal Singleton, "He wants us to come up with the first fundraiser or there won't be another Have You Heard meeting, ever"

Susie was horrified, without the Have You Heard meeting, it's back to the guidance counselor, and from her experience in high school, it would take a while for her turn to come up. "What are we going to do" asked Susie.

Little did she know, is that Serena heard the whole thing. So she decided to play, "Identity Theft" for Marty.

_Marty_

_Emergency at HYH Quick._

_Susie_

At the end of the club, Susie was leaving when she spots Marty by the door, "Marty" exclaimed Susie, "What are you doing here?"

"I got your text" Marty answered.

"I didn't send you a text" Susie, replied, "Wait,"

Susie spots Serena going around the room, pretending to do nothing, "Serena" Susie said to her niece, "Did you impersonate me on my cell phone, again?"

"I had to Aunt Susie" Serena replied, "I did it in text form so Marty won't suspect it was me who warned him about the superintendent shutting down the club."

"You're not in trouble," Susie said, "But we're going to need an idea to save our club."

Then Serena got an idea, "Aunt Susie" she said, "Yesterday, my new teacher Mr. Hutson told us that this year's school play is the kid version of, "Carmen"."

"Carmen by Georges Bizet" recalled Marty. "Based on the novel by Prosper Mérimée. I remember when Big Daddy Meriwether took me and my siblings to when we were kids. Now all we need is to get the script from Issac Ivory Elementary School"

"Forget the script" Susie replied, "We're doing this the Susie Singleton Way."

"Yay Aunt Susie" shouted Serena.

Marty didn't know what the "Susie Singleton Way" meant, but he'll soon find out.

Saturday came, and everyone was getting ready for seeing an excerpt from Carmen. Dean, Glen, and Cathy were serving tofu on a stick for refreshments, "Dude" Dean said, "This is lame."

"Come on, Dean" Cathy replied, "This will be fun. At least they get to watch me do condiment art on my tofu on a stick.

Backstage, Susie was supervising the actors who will be doing the Habanera scene. Tamika was warming up the vocal cords,for she was the star of the show. "Is everyone ready?" asked Susie.

"Ready as a Glitter Gown" Tamika replied, "Like this one here."

"Okay, Miss. Singleton" Robert said, "Everyone is in place and ready to go."

"I didn't make you an assistant director for nothing," Susie said.

At the front of the auditorium, Susie, Emma, Petunia, and their cats, were greeting guests when they spot a young man in a blue suit, he was Superintendent Beringer. Mango and Coconut tried to pounce him, but he got petrified, "I hate cats" shouted Superintendent Beringer, "They always look down on people. Okay, okay, you can keep the money for the Have You Heard club, just call off your cats"

"Mango!" shouted Emma as she grabbed her cat.

"Coconut" shouted Sarah as she grabbed her cat.

"Sorry" Petunia said, "Mom asked us to pet-sit Mango and Coconut for the weekend. She and Daddy are too busy fixing the dryer."

"Now if you excuse me," Superintendent Beringer said, "I've got a club to shut down."

Onstage, Principal Singleton came in wearing a flamenco suit, "Hola Amigos" greeted Principal Singleton, "How many of you have seen the Opera, "Carmen" "Besides you Mrs. Morgan."

Only a few raised their hands, "Phooey" Principal Singleton replied, "For this fundraiser, my daughter has gotten the Have You Heard Club to reenact the world-famous Habanera scene, enjoy"

Onstage, Aaron played Don José, Tamika played Carmen, Mildred played Micaëla, while everyone else played gypsies.

In the audience, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena were horrified that a bunch of Have You Heard members were pulling off a kiddy-version of Carmen. Then Tonya asked Mrs. Morgan if she would like tofu on a stick, "NO" answered Mrs. Morgan, "It might be a bit stale and too weight gain, plus who's stupid idea is it to serve Tofu on a stick in the theater? This isn't a baseball game"

In the end, everyone cheered for Susie's performance. Backstage, she looked at Mildred, Tamika, Aaron, and Robert. "Without you four," said Susie, "Superintendent Beringer would've shut down the club. Mildred's costume choosing, Tamika's singing, Robert's organizing, and Aaron's acting."

"Drew was right," said Aaron, "The Have You Heard Club is a therapy group."

As she was about to leave, she spotted Superintendent Beringer coming out, "Despite those cats attacking me" explained Superintendent Beringer, "You pulled off a wonderful show with your Have Your Heard Club. Your staying, for now"

"Thank you" Susie replied as everyone cheered.

Mrs. Morgan came in because she's a drama teacher, "Lass" she said to Susie, "I must warn you, Superintendent Beringer is not an easy Superintendent. He was a student here in the 2000s and a student of mine. Keep an eye on him."

Susie wasn't sure if Mrs. Morgan was lying, but had to keep an eye on him for precaution.

**The End.**


	3. Have You Heard About the Agriculture Clb

It was a late afternoon at Secret Central High. Susie was wrapping up class when she got a text from Mrs. Simon, she's filling in as head of the Agriculture Club while Mr. Huff is out sick. Susie decided to check it out after school.

At 3 pm, Susie went into a room where the Agriculture Club was going on. Many garden-loving students were there, including Georgia, who was tending to her dead plants, "What is Georgia doing?" "She knows those flowers are dead."

"Of course their dead you mother-" Georgia shouted as Roro blocked her mouth.

"-Baby" Roro whispered, "Serena might hear it from her."

"Ugh, Andrew" Susie said, "You do know that plant is dead"

"All I did is give it grape soda," Andrew replied,

"Experts say that if you like" Serena replied.

Then they started Mrs. Simon feeling a bit down, "We're supposed to do a pumpkin carving fundraiser" Mrs. Simon explained, "Unfortunately, your father spent all our promotion money on Halloween candy, for him to eat."

"Not again" growled Susie "He does this every time he spends promotion money on Halloween candy to eat, we get complaints from parents. I can't let this happen again"

"Maybe we should take some time to think at Pizza Heaven" suggest Serana, "You guys can get ideas there."

"Good idea" replied Susie, "Your always filled with ideas, my little niece."

Later at Pizza Heaven, Sarah, Bryoni and Natasha were serving meals when Susie and Mrs. Simon came in, "Sally, Susie" said Marty, "I'll get you two a table right away."

After they got a table, they started coming up with ideas on how could they promote the agriculture club. They tried pumpkin juggling, newspaper announcements, and fliers, but they didn't have the money for them. Miss. Simon started to panic, "Easy" Susie said, "I think I know a place to come up with promotion ideas to come up with the pumpkin carving."

Later, they arrived at a treehouse in the middle of the forest outside Bronzeleaf, "Hey" recalled Marty, "I remember this treehouse. You guys use to have lots of fun here as kids."

"This is just like one of the Magic Tree House books we read," Marty recalled.

"I've been saving these for an emergency" Susie explained, "Perhaps a little reading lecture would help promote the pumpkin carving fundraiser."

Then Mrs. Simon got the idea that she could do a veggie cook-off duel with her husband and a reading lecture.

When Thursday came, The Have You Heard meeting. They were serving some pumpkin soup with bananas and lemon ice tea. Mrs. Simon came in with the agriculture club, "Hi Mom" shouted Sarah.

"I thought we could take a little field trip to the Have You Heard Club" Mrs. Simon explained, "As you know, the agriculture club is behind in advertisement for the annual pumpkin carving. I am sure that you will come and hear Susie reading Dolphins at Daybreak, and Buffalo Before Breakfast. Plus there's a surprise for Susie."

"Attention students" announced Marty, "This is Marty Meriwether of Pizza Heaven. Principal Singleton gave me permission to announce the annual pumpkin carving this Saturday at 11 am. There ill be a cooking duel between Sally and Sirius Simon, a reading lecture of the Magic Treehouse by Miss. Singleton, and a DJ performance by Brandon Brown. I hope you can come."

"Marty and Susie sitting in a tree" "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" laughed the students.

"Stop laughing or that's extra homework" shouted Susie.

"Sorry" replied the students.

When Saturday came, the pumpkin carving fundraiser came and every one of the school came., "I can't believe that Marty's after school intercom announcement would get all these people to come." Susie said, "And all it took is a little intercom announcement."

Everyone started having a good time. They listened to Brandon's music, cheered for The Simon's cook-off and listened to Susie's reading.

**The End.**


	4. Have You Heard About The Rock Band

Susie and Marty were out on a date to at the roller rink. They were skating to Peaches and Herb's Shake Your Groove Thing when they saw a hippie styled band coming in. One had a paisley guitar, one had a flower bass, one had a rainbow keyboard, and one had drums with peace symbols and was blind. As they started to play, everyone left, except for Marty and Susie, "Would you look at that Susie" Marty said, "Haven't seen a hippie band in ages."

"Me neither" replied Susie, "And by the looks of their youth, their college kids."

"I'm Holding Hunt," said the guitarist, "The dude on drums is Blindman, the chick on bass is Lyn, and the hottie on keys is Summer Flower

"We're The Far Out Frolics" Summer Flower continued, "And it looks like you and your boyfriend are the only ones who like, love our music."

"Groovy" replied Susie, "Takes me back to my old days as a hippie."

Marty quickly looked them up on his Facetube account and saw that their Far Out Frolics page only had 50 subscribers, including their relatives from north of South Carolina. By the looks of their faces, Marty could see that their music careers weren't going anywhere. Then he got an idea, "You should make a music video" suggested Marty

"We would," Blindman said, "But none of us have any talent in the world of video graphics.

During gym class, Jeff saw that Earl wasn't there. He knew that something was up.

In the boy's locker room, Earl was going through a Facetube video of the Far Out Frolics last performance before the roller rink, which only had 400 viewers.

"I had to skip dodgeball" Earl explained, "Because I heard rumors that Miss. Singleton just met those Jimi Hendrix wannabes The Far Out Frolics and are going to make a music video after school"

"The Far Our Frolics" Jeff said, "Never heard of them."

"Exactly" Earl replied, "I have a really good suggestion that we should ruin their little video production."

At the Have You Heard Club, Brandon and Michael were getting their cameras ready, Madison, Mildred, Natasha, and Sarah were getting the Far Out Frolics in better costumes, Cathy, Emma, Dean, and Jenny were adding decor for the video, Lucy and Tamika choreographed the moves, Bryoni and Robert were going over the song, and Robert, Aaron, Rico, and Ria were supervising Principal Singleton, just so he won't act so childish during the shoot. "Ready for the music video shoot?" asked Susie.

"Should I strip naked" asked Principal Singleton"

"No Dad" Susie answered angrily "That's illegal."

"We only had 12 gigs over the past 6 months" explained Summer Flower"And unfortunately, we're not going anywhere big.

"Please put your hands together for The Far Out Frolics" shouted Susie Singleton.

"Here's our newest song" "Groovin Tunes"

Over the next two hours, they made the video based on their new song. After a little editing and special effects, they watched the videos.

_Dropping the piano, don't lose the affection._

_So La To Do, you're going to have great perfection._

_"La! La! La! La!"_

_Groovin Tunes, no one will be a maroon._

_"La! La! La! La!"_

Groovin Tunes, from the shine of the moon.

After the video, they celebrated with little vegetarian meals, "I always enjoy some apples and tea" Blindman said, "Perfect vegetarian stories."

"I use to work at an all-vegetarian restaurant" Lyn replied, "But then I decided to pursue music after working five years."

At the DeMarco Hair Salon, Magenta, Tonya, and Dena were getting their hair done when they saw the new video, much to their annoyance.

The next day at their apartment building, everyone was rooting for them for their success.

The End.


End file.
